May 30, 2015/Chat log
6:22 Loving77 . 6:25 Dragonian King sup peep 6:30 Loving77 hiiii silly 6:53 Dragonian King brb back Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:29 Flower1470 Hey Silly Sup Peep 7:29 Dragonian King hi lily 7:29 Flower1470 did you sleep?? 7:58 Loving77 boop Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 8:18 Flower1470 SILLY DID YOU SLEEP 8:18 Dragonian King oh yeah 8:18 Flower1470 revised question: did you sleep well? 8:25 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:25 Dragonian King bye peep @Lily I suppose so Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:35 Flower1470 That's not good enough >: ( 8:41 Dragonian King fine yes, I did are you happy now? 8:42 Flower1470 Not if you're lying to me 8:46 Dragonian King I'm not 9:00 Flower1470 mhmm suuuuure Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:22 Cfljony22 hey guys 9:22 Flower1470 Hey Jony What's up? 9:23 Cfljony22 sry i couldnt be on today i had prokm prom it was interesting 9:23 Flower1470 So you did go! 9:23 Cfljony22 yeah i had to sit down for most of the time though 9:23 Flower1470 Did it go well? Did you have fun? 9:24 Cfljony22 i had fun it went alrightish it got less awkward as the night went on but for the first hour it was like cringe fest 2015 9:25 Flower1470 of course 9:25 Cfljony22 yeah 9:25 Flower1470 Did you get to dance with your date? 9:25 Cfljony22 yup 9:26 Flower1470 :D 9:26 Cfljony22 there were only 2 slow dances 9:26 Flower1470 that sounds like a good night to me, then 9:26 Cfljony22 the first one she didnt want to do cause she thought i would get hurt meh 9:26 Flower1470 aww 9:26 Cfljony22 it was the best and worst slow dance of my life best cause you know 9:26 Dragonian King hi jony 9:26 Cfljony22 SPAM CHAT DSAG DAS G S E AGD G SE HSGDU SAE SDF G SFDHG SDF HD FH TDFH TD F HDF HF F HG TJHFDTJHGD H GD HGF HGF GF G 9:27 Flower1470 hehe it's okay 9:27 Cfljony22 F GH F GH F HGFG was up 9:27 Flower1470 Silly is cool with this stuff 9:27 Cfljony22 ik it was banter but anyways 9:27 Dragonian King I WANNA SPAM TOO 9:27 Flower1470 NO 9:27 Cfljony22 no bad silly 9:27 Dragonian King (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) 9:27 Cfljony22 my comp will crash now :D 9:27 Dragonian King (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) (downsizer) (anton) Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:27 Cfljony22 Lol 9:27 Dragonian King wow how rude 9:28 Cfljony22 anyways she kept stepping on my foot and she was wearing heels 9:28 Flower1470 oh man 9:28 Cfljony22 she apologized but i said it was worth it and yeah that was the night 9:29 Flower1470 All the guys I've ever talked to "don't dance" which is aggravating bc I can't dance but I do anyway 9:30 Cfljony22 hmmm i cant dance either heres my best life advice if you pretend to look like you know what your doing you know what your doing -jony 9:31 Dragonian King lol 9:31 Flower1470 Ah, I see good enough ty :P 9:31 Cfljony22 yw When i first saw her i gave her a hug she was ok with it i guessw but at the end 9:32 Dragonian King ooo 9:32 Cfljony22 yea she hugged me in the end so i guess i made somewhat of some progress 9:32 Flower1470 (clap) 9:32 Cfljony22 oh i forgot to metion she gave me her number at the end 9:33 Flower1470 with or without you asking 9:33 Cfljony22 without 9:33 Flower1470 (clap) (clap) (clap) 9:33 Cfljony22 i was pretty surprised i was like what i thought it was fake or something like im in that tv show GOTCHA jk 9:34 Flower1470 :P 9:34 Cfljony22 so yea it was alright we took some pictures photo booth 9:34 Flower1470 that sounds more than alright lol 9:35 Cfljony22 flipping 2 $ for 4 pictures what a rip off i already wasted 24 pound on tickets not pound dollar my bad I guess you could say it was "decent" 9:36 Flower1470 Well, at least you guys enjoyed yourselves 9:36 Cfljony22 Lily your a girl right If you were in her shoes when and what would you want me to txt you im bad at first moves 9:37 Dragonian King "Lily your a girl right" (rofl) 9:37 Cfljony22 i didnt mean it like that lol\ 9:37 Dragonian King ik but it sounds funny out of context :P 9:38 Cfljony22 the power of commas \O oops hold up \O l crabs \O 9:38 Flower1470 You got her number last night? 9:38 Cfljony22 yup well actually it was like last thursday so about fridayish \O l dang it \O l 9:39 Flower1470 Anytime, really 9:39 Cfljony22 what do i say it i mean what do i say 9:40 Flower1470 oh boy 9:40 Cfljony22 your the only girl reference i have lily most of my best friends are guys 9:41 Dragonian King don't be silly lily he's not mickey mouse 9:41 Flower1470 most of MY best friends are guys!!! 9:41 Cfljony22 but how like 9:41 Dragonian King am i one of those guys 9:41 Cfljony22 no 9:41 Flower1470 Possibly 9:41 Cfljony22 OH BURN 360 KILL CAM NO 9:41 Flower1470 lol 9:41 Cfljony22 SCOPE 9:41 Dragonian King well that's somewhat reassuring lily i'm redoing the wordmark and i need a good pic of jony's toon so link me one in the next ten seconds plz 9:42 Flower1470 Jony, I can't talk to people Especially people I like romantically She'll understand your attempt 9:44 Cfljony22 my internet crashed sry you seem like the most romantic girl i know (because your like the only girl i know) 9:45 Flower1470 HAHAHA 9:45 Cfljony22 wait i have some good pictures of jony wait nvm there ttr and ttr is down hey silly.... 9:47 Flower1470 Text her tomorrw that's what i'd do 9:47 Dragonian King tomorrow* 9:47 Cfljony22 * *tomorrow you put * after it 9:48 Flower1470 i can go either way it* 9:48 Dragonian King i always do it after it 9:48 Flower1470 and so can i, i guess 9:48 Cfljony22 * *it but hey silly.... 9:48 Dragonian King putting it before the word looks.. awkward hey 9:48 Cfljony22 i guess you could say your a bit silly https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMdmPZ4Xk1w 9:49 Dragonian King (facepalm) that was bad lol 9:49 Cfljony22 they call me supa hot fire lily idk what to say i already mad a fool of myself already probably 9:51 Flower1470 heya how u doin i like u alot no dont say that 9:52 Cfljony22 thats pretty straight forward 9:52 Flower1470 She'll think it's funny Girls love funny guys 9:52 Cfljony22 silly 9:52 Dragonian King well then i guess i'm guaranteed to get married 9:52 Flower1470 Yes 9:52 Cfljony22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMdmPZ4Xk1w hey silly i need some help idk what to txt this one girl jk lily 9:54 Dragonian King hmmm 9:54 Cfljony22 i feel like when im about to send it i wont have the willpower to hit the send button and ill be there for a got 3 hours trying to bring myself to do it 9:54 Dragonian King do you want me to come over and push the button for you 9:54 Cfljony22 yes i live in the white house 9:55 Dragonian King sorry that's too far 9:55 Cfljony22 how bout the red house 9:55 Flower1470 Well she obviously likes you enough to give you her number in the first place 9:55 Dragonian King you'll have to push it yourself 9:56 Cfljony22 true you should have more advice for me lily you know a lot more than me 9:58 Flower1470 Do i ?/ 9:58 Cfljony22 yeah you have a well lad 9:58 Flower1470 :rofl: 9:58 Cfljony22 whats his name anyways is it ricky 9:59 Flower1470 Andrew :D 9:59 Dragonian King :O i can't believe it you're cheating on whale and/or kaiba 9:59 Flower1470 oh well 9:59 Cfljony22 well my whats the girl for of lad form whatever her names charlie 10:00 Dragonian King lass? 10:00 Cfljony22 my little brother was almost gonna be named andrew but we named him daniel instead 10:00 Flower1470 ah 10:00 Cfljony22 i can hear him crying right now o_o 10:01 Flower1470 aww 10:01 Cfljony22 aww my ears 10:03 Flower1470 How old is he? 10:03 Cfljony22 6 months 10:03 Flower1470 poor thing 10:03 Cfljony22 Andrew must be a very lucky guy :D 10:04 Flower1470 ehehe 10:04 Cfljony22 hey silly lets have a rap battle 10:05 Dragonian King okay i'll use my bad singing powers to make you run away so i win automatically 10:05 Cfljony22 ok\ ill go first 10:05 Dragonian King no i should go first because i said so * Dragonian King screams in the microphone 10:05 Flower1470 *gets earplugs* 10:05 Cfljony22 HA I HAVE VOLUME OFF charmander used fire here we go 10:06 Dragonian King oh 10:06 Cfljony22 btw the call me supahawtfire ok here we go farmville i play that sams club taste test I EAT THAT https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMdmPZ4Xk1w your done ok *hands mic to silly no pressure *silly forfits over his amazment of jonys fire spitting skills WELP 10:09 Dragonian King oh man 10:09 Cfljony22 GG 10:09 Dragonian King that's untoppable good job 10:09 Cfljony22 Hey silly lets play a game of WOULD YOU RATHER would you rather give me 1 mill dollars or give lily a 1 mill dollars (totally not a test of friend ship) 10:10 Flower1470 the true friendship test 10:10 Cfljony22 wow 10:10 Flower1470 LOL 10:10 Cfljony22 lol 10:10 Flower1470 our minds are connected 10:10 Cfljony22 yup on the count of 3 we say a number between 1-5 ok lily? 10:10 Flower1470 ok 10:10 Cfljony22 1 2 3 10:11 Flower1470 4 10:11 Cfljony22 4 OMG 10:11 Flower1470 OH MY GOSH WHAT 10:11 Cfljony22 nah im out im back i think silly thinks we forgot and is trying to slyly get away from the question 10:12 Flower1470 that was too close 10:12 Cfljony22 yeah 10:12 Flower1470 we're too connected 10:12 Cfljony22 go on silly O_O 10:12 Flower1470 that's just weird 10:12 Cfljony22 yeah i dont want to do it again in fear that it will work 10:12 Flower1470 yeah Silly answer the question 10:13 Cfljony22 NO PRESSURE OR ANYTHING its not like whoever you wont choose will never talk to you again right 10:14 Dragonian King oh let me go back and read it 10:14 Cfljony22 lol 10:15 Dragonian King hmmm 10:16 Cfljony22 tick tock tick tock 10:17 Dragonian King let's see 10:17 Cfljony22 you said that a good 10 min ago 10:17 Dragonian King i would see who needs it more and what they would spend it on and decide that way 10:18 Cfljony22 ok me and lily will tell you what the first thing will buy IF we got a mill ok? LILY what would be the first thing you would buy if you got a mill 10:19 Flower1470 Well actually I'd pay off my family's debt 10:19 Cfljony22 i would buy my grandma a present anything really ACTUALLY i would pay off my grandmas debt then my familys 10:20 Dragonian King oh come on you can't pick the same answer that's cheating 10:21 Flower1470 ok 10:21 Cfljony22 fine 10:21 Dragonian King if you pick the same answer, then i'd just give you both $500,000 10:21 Cfljony22 we didnt though 10:21 Dragonian King your grandma is your family right? 10:21 Cfljony22 well its just i dont really like anyone from my family but my grandma so 10:22 Flower1470 lol that's reasonable 10:22 Cfljony22 no i dont mean it like that like i really dont get along with them 10:22 Flower1470 I get it 10:23 Cfljony22 yeah i just dont really desire much for myself other than a certain person 10:24 Flower1470 :D 10:24 Dragonian King well you both get half then okay how about this what's the SECOND thing you'd spend it on 10:24 Cfljony22 IF YOU COULD ONLY PICK ONE 10:25 Flower1470 better health insurance 10:25 Cfljony22 i would buy a nice present for a certain girl give it to lily i feel bad 10:25 Flower1470 lol it's okay 10:25 Cfljony22 im actually happy with my life how it is 10:25 Dragonian King okay i'd pick lily then sorry jony 10:25 Flower1470 I'd give you some money for your gifts 10:25 Cfljony22 ty 10:26 Flower1470 debt, health, college 10:26 Dragonian King but if i found an extra one million dollars just lying on the ground while i was walking by i'd give it to you 10:26 Cfljony22 thanks for me its 10:26 Flower1470 that's how I'd spend a million 10:26 Cfljony22 if i had a million i wouldnt spend any of it im really bad at spending money in general as in i dont spend it 10:27 Flower1470 invest it and earn more 10:27 Cfljony22 i would put it in a bank account so i get alot per year i would 100 k a year and only use that 100 k none of the mill money is evil 10:28 Flower1470 agreed 10:28 Cfljony22 i wouldnt want it to change me as a person 10:28 Flower1470 @Silly read: Seto Kaiba 10:28 Cfljony22 hey lily whats you BIGGEST FEAR 10:28 Dragonian King what 10:29 Cfljony22 you too silly what your BIGGEST FEAR 10:29 Flower1470 Jony, I have a feeling you'd use it against me So I'm not telling 10:29 Cfljony22 you have my word of honor i wouldnt plus so would you but ill tell you 10:30 Dragonian King just gross stuff in general 10:30 Cfljony22 really> hmm lily i just want to now i promise i wont if i do you can use mine against me 10:31 Flower1470 ok I have a list of mine lol 10:32 Cfljony22 just the top one or tow two 10:32 Flower1470 germs, loud noises, vomit 10:32 Cfljony22 ill go first i guess oh ok 10:32 Flower1470 those are the main ones 10:32 Cfljony22 my main ones are my BIGGEST FEAR is this is pretty embarresing bunnies im not bantering thats the truth 10:33 Dragonian King ... but why?!? bunnies are so adorable D: and cute and fluffy and... bunnies 10:34 Cfljony22 STOP there just look evil and stuff 10:34 Dragonian King ...that doesn't make sense... 10:34 Cfljony22 and their texture just gives me the chills 10:34 Dragonian King that's like saying you're scared of puppies and kittens or something 10:35 Flower1470 to each their own 10:35 Dragonian King oh well 10:35 Flower1470 I'll be sure to not post any bunny pictures lol 10:35 Dragonian King i have weird fears too 10:35 Cfljony22 thanks idk why its jsut a thing 10:35 Flower1470 yeah ik 10:35 Dragonian King if i post any bunny pictures i'll make sure to put up a BUNNY WARNING if you're here lol 10:36 Cfljony22 ok thx 10:36 Dragonian King i hate bugs like 10:36 Cfljony22 my second biggest fear 10:36 Dragonian King every bug except butterflies 10:36 Cfljony22 pokemon? oh lol 10:36 Dragonian King and i'm scared of them too if they crawl on me i freak out or... anywhere 10:36 Flower1470 lol 10:37 Dragonian King i'm kind of crazy and if i see a spider walking along the floor somewhere, i won't walk where it walked for days 10:37 Flower1470 I don't like bees or wasps. I will freak 10:37 Dragonian King i'm a germaphobe too, so yeah 10:37 Flower1470 wow 10:37 Cfljony22 charlie has aracnaphobia but yeah 10:37 Dragonian King i guess i feel like bugs = germs for some reason 10:37 Cfljony22 yeah 10:37 Dragonian King i mean i know certain flies walk around in... stuff but the others probably aren't 10:38 Cfljony22 a big fear has to do with you guys 10:38 Flower1470 Hand sanitizer is a necessity for me. what? us? 10:38 Cfljony22 im afraid that you guys arent real you guys are one of my best friends 10:38 Dragonian King like... we don't exist? or that we're just people pretending to be someone else entirely 10:39 Cfljony22 both kinda 10:39 Dragonian King @Lily me too 10:39 Flower1470 hmm 10:39 Cfljony22 i can assure you everything i say about myself is true but yeah i wouldnt want to lose you guys 10:39 Dragonian King if you guys met me irl you probably wouldn't know it's me 10:39 Flower1470 I used to have that fear too 10:39 Dragonian King i'm really quiet and shy and awkward in real life 10:40 Flower1470 @Silly that's like a lot of people I know Peep, for example She's really introverted 10:40 Cfljony22 really? 10:40 Flower1470 with social anxiety and stuff ye 10:40 Cfljony22 hmmm 10:40 Dragonian King I don't know why but being on the internet makes me feel like I can be outgoing and goofy and all that stuff :P 10:40 Cfljony22 yeah 10:41 Flower1470 I'm goofy all the time irl and online lol 10:41 Cfljony22 thats why im glad i got her number so that way i can be a bit more open 10:41 Dragonian King internet me is basically how i am at home with my parents and stuff but when i'm with anyone else i barely talk 10:41 Cfljony22 hmmm im glad i have you guys it helps me comprehend my self its weird sometimes i dont even know me like i need to spend more time with myself 10:43 Flower1470 Mindfulness is a great tool that you can use 10:43 Cfljony22 i just dont know how to use it 10:43 Flower1470 One of my favorite quotes is "How can we come face to face with the gods until we have faces?" meaning we need to sculpt ourselves before we present ourselves to the world Because what are we presenting? an blank slab? We need to know ourselves and what we are before we can show anybody else otherwise we donb't know what it is we're showing 10:45 Dragonian King well it's pretty late so i should probably go now 10:45 Flower1470 yea sorry I'm getting deep lol 10:45 Cfljony22 my favorite quote is "if you base a fish's intellegence on its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole life believeing its stupid " 10:45 Flower1470 YES that too 10:45 Dragonian King it's okay :P 10:45 Cfljony22 its really shows you the difference of prespectives 10:45 Dragonian King bye guys 10:45 Cfljony22 bye silly 10:45 Flower1470 there are many different types of intelligence!! good night Silly 10:46 Cfljony22 i gtg at 11 well 11 for me stay on till then? Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:46 Cfljony22 plz lily 10:47 Flower1470 sure 10:48 Cfljony22 thx Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Category:Chat logs Category:May 2015